


ultimate protector

by moodorbs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, POV Second Person, a system written by a system <3, second trial rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: there's some things togami doesn't know.system shit is one of them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	ultimate protector

"--and the real Genocide Jack is in here with this. Isn't that right, Toko?"

It takes every ounce of self control to not bust out laughing--trials freak Little Miss Melodrama out, so you've been fronting for most of them, but you give them a show anyway, pretending to switch for their own amusement.

In all honesty, this is the funniest thing you've heard in _ages_ , that you could possibly be the "real" Genocide Jack. That fucker's dead and gone, rotted away, and for good reason. You can't quite remember when you formed, but there's one thing you know for sure: it sure as hell wasn't either of you who killed the guys. You laugh maniacally, slapping your knee, and inform Mister Togami of that fact.

He reels, face incredulous.

"But Toko--she told me--"

"That girl lies for a living. She's an author."

Mimicking his facial expression, you pull out a pair of your trademark scissors from your leg harness, tossing them at him. He flinches--anyone in their right mind would--and you roll your eyes.

"Feel the edges, genius."

He does, of course he does, anyone would when you've got another pair ready to go in your hand, and you can watch his face when he realizes the edges are dull.

Sighing, you hold up three fingers, flicking each one downwards as you make a list, relishing in his bewilderment.

"One, Toko was five when the first murder happened. I dunno about you, but I don't think _any_ kid that young is strong enough to string up a full-grown adult."

You nod across the room. "--with the exception of Oogami over there."

"Two," you spit, "we wouldn't be in the locker room anyway. You think Miss Morose wants to work out?"

"And third--" and this one rolls off your tongue like honey, like the final knife in Togami's argument-- "I thought someone as smart as you would know what a factive is."


End file.
